Sibling Rivalry
by evanescentrain
Summary: AUall human. Faith has had a crush on Spike for as long as she can remember. After a year apart, she discovers he is dating her sister. better than it sounds, plz r
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Btvs or Ats

"My ride's here. Bye, mom," Buffy called to her mom, heading out the door. For a second she thought she'd made it, but then Joyce called her back into the house. "Dammit."

"Buffy, don't forget your sister," Joyce reprimanded.

"_Half_-sister, mom," Buffy stressed. Joyce ignored her and turned to the stairs.

"Faith! You're going to be late," Joyce called. A minute later Faith stomped down the stairs.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Faith rolled her eyes. "Come on, B, let's go." Buffy huffed silently and led her sister to her boyfriend's car.

0o0o0o

"Hey," Faith slipped into the seat beside Spike at the Scoobies' table.

"Hey," Xander unglued himself from Anya's lips long enough to greet her.

"Anything new happen?" Willow asked.

"Nope," Faith shook her head before glancing at Spike. "Hey, Spike."

"Hey, Faye," he replied absently, engrossed in a guitar magazine Oz had lent him. The two were in a band, called _The Dingoes Ate My Baby_, and their conversation was filled with anything about their mutual passion. Spike's other passion was Buffy Summers.

"The _Dingoes_ have a gig tonight," Willow reminded her excitedly. "You're coming, right?"

"Don't worry, Wils, I'll keep you company while these two are busy," Faith grinned and jerked her thumb at Xander and Anya.

"Do you mind if I bring my cousin?"

"I don't care," Faith shrugged, glancing discreetly at Spike. She'd had a crush on the British boy for nearly a year, but no one knew. "Is she like you? 'Cause then I'll like her." Willow smiled at the compliment.

0o0o0o

"And this is the Bronze," Willow led her cousin to the rest of the Scoobies.

"Wow," the girl looked around, being careful not to run into anyone in the crowded space.

"Faith," Willow caught sight of her friend and practically dragged her cousin with her. "Faith, this is Fred. Fred, Faith. Where's Xander and Anya?"

"Late," Faith rolled her eyes.

"Hi," Fred gave Faith a friendly smile. Faith returned it. "What's it like here, in Sunnydale?"

"It's all right," Faith shrugged, her eyes wandering to the stage where Oz and Spike's band was playing. "I mean, it's the mouth to Hell, but it could be worse. We could have vampires or something."

"Uh, right," Fred glanced at Willow, who just shook her head. The texan girl wondered if all of Willow's friends were like this.

After finishing the set, Oz and Spike joined their friends. "Guys, meet Fred," Faith decided to do the introductions. "Fred, that's Oz and Spike."

"Hi," Fred gave a shy smile and wave. "Willow told me all about y'all."

"Yeah, she's staying at my house for awhile," Willow added happily.

"Hello, ducks," Spike greeted the girl as he sat down next to Faith, Oz taking the seat next to Willow. "Where's the whelp and Ahn?"

"Probably just running late," Willow answered after kissing Oz.

"Hey, pet, I'm going home with you tonight," Spike told Faith absently. The two spending the night together asn't unusual, though he never attempted anything, much to the brunette's annoyance.

"What's wrong with Spike's place?" Oz asked. "Wesley visiting?"

"Yep," Spike growled, though he sounded more annoyed than angry to Fred.

"Who's Wesley?" Fred asked.

"Spike's cousin," Faith explained. "He's about twenty, but he always hits on us," she gestured to herself and Willow.

"It's because he can't get anyone his own age," Spike joked. "Besides, Ripper's probably making use of the master bed room with a trollop." Willow smiled sympathetically, Faith following suit, though it quickly turned to a smirk.

"Sorry we're late, guys," Xander interrupted, followed by Anya to the table. "Flat tire."

"Who's she?" Anya asked with her usual bluntness, staring at the unfamiliar brunette sitting across from her. Fred smiled shyly.

"I'm Fred," the Texan offered.

"Oh," Anya smiled. "Hi Fred. I'm Anya. And this is Xander, my boyfriend," she added as an afterthought.

"Hi," Xander gave Fred a small wave. "Don't worry about Ahn, she's just...very open."

"What's wrong with that?" Anya asked, evidently hearing something in Xander's tone no one else did.

"Nothing, Ahn," he reassured her. She seemed to buy it, but started sulking.

"Here, ducks, you want to dance?" Spike asked Fred, noticing her watch the dancing couples on the floor. She smiled and followed him to the dance floor, among the several couples already there. No one noticed Faith watch them wistfully, Willow and Oz headed to the crowded dance floor and Anya and Xander playing tonsil hockey.

0o0o0o

"What?" Faith's eyes widened.

"Faith, your father and I think it's for the best," Joyce tried to soothe her daughter, not too much happier about it than Faith. "You seem to be having a lot of trouble at school, and I can barely control here at home-"

"So you're sending me to L.A.," Faith's tone was a mixtureof sarcasm and shock. "I've lived my whole in Sunnydale, and leaving's supposed to make it better?"

"Well, you'll be with your father, and you might make new friends," Joyce tried to calm Faith.

"Since when don't you like my friends?"

"Honey, please," Joyce finally pleaded. "Try to see it from my point of view. I don't like it much either, but-"

"Then don't!"

"But it might be better for you," her mother continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "Please, it's only for a year. Then you can come back if you still want to," Joyce promised. Faith just glared at her as she left the girl's bedroom. Faith settled into her bed to brood. Her father was behind this somehow. She knew there was no other way Joyce would let one of her girls leave. God, she was going to miss her friends. _Willow, Xander, Anya, Oz,_ she thought of her friends sadly_...Spike_. God, she already missed them. Whatever happened, she was going to come back at the end of the year, she promised silently. _At least B will be happy_, she thought sardonically. But she was going to miss Dawn, even if she was a brat.


	2. Chapter 1

Faith grinned as she passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. "I should've run it over," she mused out loud.

"Then go back and do it," her friend, Darla, advised, reading a letter Faith had recieved a few days earlier. "You knew a guy named Alexander _Lavelle_ Harris?" Darla raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"His name's Xander," Faith rolled her eyes. "His middle name's Lavelle? You know how long I've wanted to know that?"

"I don't blame him for not telling you," Darla said scornfully, still studying the wedding invitation. "What parent would name their child 'Lavelle'? It's almost as bad as Anyanka."

"Hey, she doesn't like to be called that. Just say Anya."

"Because that's so much better." Faith shot the blonde a glare. "Fine, Anya it is." After a pause, Darla added "Am I going to meet Spike?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because if he's as hot as you said he is, then I'm going to make sure he forgets any other girl he's been with," Darla teased Faith, knowing all about the brunette's crush.

"Shut up, Darla, or I'll kick your ass," Faith parked outside her house. After a few minutes of just watching the house, Darla interrupted her reverie.

"Are we going in, or not?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, in awhile," Faith shook her head and steered the car to a house a few minutes away. "First, if he's here, you have to meet Xander."

"Can't wait to meet him," Darla smirked. "Any guy ready to get married at eighteen, right after high school, he's got to be nuts."

"Naw, those two have been in love for three years, at least now they'll have an excuse for acting like newly-weds," Faith chuckled as she bounded up to the door. A few seconds later and she was ready to punch Xander's father.

"How can you not know where your only son lives?" Darla asked, her voice fairly dripping with comtempt. The middle-aged man reminded her of her own father. And she'd always hated her father.

"You two could wait here until he comes over to visit," he leered at them. Both girls glared at him and returned to the car.

"The bastard should be best friends with Holland," Darla growled. "The two could go to a strip club and get drunk together." Faith smiled faintly at her.

"Don't forget Hank," she added. "Dawn might know where Xander's living now."

0o0o0o

"See ya tomorrow, Cassie," Dawn waved as her best friend left. She adjusted her backpack's shoulder straps, getting ready for the short walk home. She heard a driver honk their car horn, and automatically turned to the source. When she saw the driver, she grinned and practically ran to the car. "Faith?"

"Hey, Dawnie," Faith smiled at her little sister. "Need a ride?"

"Duh," Dawn nearly jumped into the backseat. "Hi," she noticed Darla. "Who are you?" she asked blunty.

"Darla," the blonde answered. "You're Dawn? The way your sister talked about you, I thought you'd be...shorter."

"Very funny," Dawn rolled her eyes. "You came back for Xander's wedding?"

"Yep, got the cutesy invite and everything," Faith handed her the invitation.

"Can you belive his middle name's Lavelle?" Dawn asked, laughter in her voice.

"That's what I said," Darla chuckled. Faith grinned. Her favorite sister and best friend were getting along better than she'd thought.

0o0o0o

"Wow, Xan did pretty good for himself," Faith looked around the apartment complex with wide eyes. It was far nicer than she'd thought it would be.

"I get why Anya's marrying him," Darla agreed. Dawn just smiled and led them to the door of a particular apartment and banged on it.

"Hey, Xander, open up!" she called, and her order was obeyed almost immedietaly.

"Hi, Dawn, Xander's not here," Anya told the younger girl. "But I have popcorn if you stay."

"I love popcorn," Faith stated, grinning when Anya noticed her. "Hey, Ahn."

"Faith," Anya gave her a quick hug. "You came for the wedding?"

"Like I'd miss that. I even brought the 'plus one'," she motioned to Darla.

"Hi," Darla gave a small wave. Anya gave her a quick once over.

"Good, because she's pretty, and I have an extra bridesmaid dress I need to get rid of," Anya decided as she led them inside.

"What?" Darla shot Faith a look promising death if she had to wear an ugly dress.

"I was already supposed to be a bridesmaid," Faith explained. "I swear, I didn't know Anya'd have an extra dress.

"Right," Darla didn't believe her for a second. "Look, Anya, being a bridesmaid is great and everything, but we really don't know each other that well. And aren't just your best friends supposed to get that honor," she tried to convince the engaged girl, dreading the dress would be ugly and tacky.

"It's only the dress, you won't be a bridesmaid," Anya shrugged. "And I found out I don't get my money back if I return it."

"She doesn't like to waste money," Dawn whispered to Darla. Anya picked up a white box on the table and put in on Darla's lap before sitting across from her in a recliner. Darla shot Faith a glare before opening the box and gingerly lifting out the dress.

"Wow," the dress was a pretty shade of green and looked beautiful. "Thanks."

"No problem," Anya smiled. "A friend of Faith's is a friend of mine." Faith gave her a smile.

"Lucy, I'm home," Xander stepped into the room. "Faith?"

"Hey, Xander," Faith pulled him into a hug. "Can't believe you're getting married. And when'd you get a place like this?"

"Right before school ended," Xander hugged her tightly. "Willow's gonna be upset you didn't see her first."

"I had to see the bride-to-be, so Darla could get her dress," she explained.

"Hi," Darla smiled when he finally noticed her.

"Hi," he gave her a friendly smile before turning back to Faith. "Have you seen Spike?"

"No, why?"

"He has a girlfriend," Dawn muttered. She'd known all about Faith's secret crush, and knew this bit of news would hurt her.

"Who?" Faith managed to stay calm. No one answered, Anya and Xander taking Dawn's lead. "Guess I got a guy to visit then."

0o0o0o

"Mom," Faith gasped out, "I can't breathe."

"Sorry, honey, it's just..." Joyce hugged her daughter again. Darla and Dawn stood off to one side, both smirking at Faith's expression. "I missed you so much."

"I know, Mom," Faith finally escaped. "Mom, this is my friend, Darla. Is it ok if she stays here for awhile?"

"Just until I find a place of my own," Darla promised.

"You can stay for as long as you want," Joyce gave her a motherly smile without realizing it. Darla gave a smile of her own.

"Thanks," she said sincerely, surprising Faith. After a few more minutes of Faith getting hugged, they finally escaped to the brunette's old bedroom. "This Spike?" Darla asked, picking a picture of Faith and a guy with bleached hair from the desk.

"Yep," Faith smiled as she looked at the picture. "He was my best friend before I moved."

"So, time for your old best friend to meet your new best friend," Darla drawled.

"Hey," both girls turned to see Dawn in the doorway. "Dinner's ready. And you can't leave, 'cause then Mom'll get all upset," she added.

"Fine," Faith rolled her eyes. "We're coming."

"And be nice, my boyfriend's here. Don't scare him, please," she gave her best puppy-dog look. Faith chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I make no promises," she teased, before starting down the stairs. Dawn shot Darla a warning look.

"Buffy's boyfriend is here too," she said softly. For a second the blonde didn't realize why Dawn told her that. Then her eyes widened when she figured it out.

"Shit, Faith's gonna lose it."


	3. Chapter 2

Faith stopped at the top of the stairs, unnoticed by the two occupants in the room under her. She barely noticed Darla slip next to her, focused on her sister making out with Spike.

"You all right?" Darla asked gently, so the others didn't hear her. Faith took a deep breath and smiled.

"Of course I am!" she said, pretending to be cheerful, but ended up sounding slightly demented. "Why shouldn't I be? I'm home, and with my friends. I'm five-by-five."

"Sure you are," Darla didn't buy it for a minute, but she followed her friend down the stairs silently. She took a good look at Buffy and decided she didn't like the other blonde.

"Faith!" Spike stood up from his seat on the couch when he saw the brunette.

"Spike," Faith managed to sound sincerely happy, instead of demented, and threw her arms around him. The two hugged until Buffy cleared her throat. Spike smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend, while Faith merely grinned and left her arm hanging on his shoulders. A year and nothing had changed between her and her sister.

"Hey, B."

"Faith," Buffy sounded warm, but her eyes were cold. Suddenly she saw Darla standing behind the other two. "Who're you?" she asked as bluntly as Dawn, though nowhere near as friendly.

"I'm Darla, Faye's friend," Darla said, trying not to glare at Buffy. Spike grinned.

"I like your taste in friends, luv," Spike told Faith. Buffy didn't like how close Spike was standing to Faith, knowing how close the two had been.

"Come on, dinner's ready," Buffy slipped her hand into Spike's and smiled triumphantly as he walked to the dining room with her. Faith shot her a glare before looking at Spike longingly.

"Always did have bad taste in girlfriends," she said to herself.

"Obviously," Darla agreed forcefully.

"Come on, you have to meet Connor," Dawn ran downstairs and pulled them to the table. The two friends shared a grin and followed her.

"You Connor?" Faith asked the boy sitting next to Dawn. When he nodded, she added, "ok, then I have to give you the speech."

"The 'you break her heart I'll break you' speech?" Connor asked with a smile. "Spike already did."

"Seriously? Thanks, Blondie, you saved me a lotta time."

0o0o0o

"I like Connor, he seems like a sweet boy," Darla said as she and Faith discreetly watched Dawn kiss Connor 'good night' on the porch through the window.

"Seems like," Faith nodded. "And Spike likes him, so he's got to be good for Dawnie."

"Didn't know my opinion was that important," Spike stalked behind them unnoticed, scaring them.

"Don't do that again," Darla warned him.

"Or what?"

"You don't wanna know," Faith warned him. "Trust me."

"A blonde Faith?" Spike tilted his head. "Twice as much fun then."

"Very funny," Darla saw the look pass on his face so quickly Faith didn't even notice it. "I'll go help your mom with the dishes," she told the brunette before leaving them alone.

"Took care of the bit like I promised," he assured Faith.

"Thanks," Faith smiled softly. "So, you and B. When'd that happen?"

"After she found out Scott was cheating on her."

"I thought there was something off about him."

"How 'bout you, luv?" Spike asked. "How was living in L.A.?"

"It wasn't the worst," Faith hesitated, "but it wasn't home, ya know. Did you miss me?"

"Trust me, luv, it wasn't the same without you here," he told her, making her smile. "It was quieter," he added teasingly. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Shut up," she couldn't help but grin. Neither saw Buffy watching them jealously.

0o0o0o

"Faith?" Buffy looked up in shock as her sister sauntered to her and Willow's table. "What are you doing here? You're not a student."

"Nope, but I thought I'd visit you," Faith joked. "Do you need a little ID card to buy lunch, or can I just use money?"

"Um, I think you can use normal money," Willow answered. Faith nodded and headed to the line.

"Hey," she smiled at the guy standing in front of her.

"Hi," he returned it. "I'm Angel."

"Faith," she shook the hand he offered. "So, I'm betting you're a student."

"You aren't?"

"Nope, my friends are though," she shook her head in the blonde and redhead's direction.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Angel asked. "And my friends?"

"Sure," Faith followed him to another table glancing back at Willow and Buffy. After the redhead gave her a nod, she sat into the chair beside him.

"Faith, this is Doyle, Cordelia, Gunn, and Gwen," Angel introduced her to his friends.

"Hey," she gave them the once-over, and saw Cordelia and Gwen doing the same thing. Gunn and Doyle merely gave her grins.

"Hey," Gunn greeted her.

"I love your name," she stated.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"So, what brings you to our humble table?" Dyle asked light-heartedly. "Angel do his chivalrous act?"

"There's an act?" Faith pretended to be shocked. She liked them already.

"Comes with the whole 'tall-dark-and-handsome' package," Cordelia quipped. "Complete with us."

"Sounds like a good package to me."

"That's what I thought too," Gwen winked. Gunn shook his head, a small smile on his lips. She noticed and gave him a peck on the cheek. A glance at Gwen's ringer finger told Faith the pair were engaged. Well, she assumed, anyway.

"Are you new to Sunnydale?" Cordelia asked.

"Nope, lived here all my life. Except for last year, but that doesn't count."

"Where did you live?"

"L.A.," Faith shrugged. The other brunette's eyes widened.

"Los Angeles? I wish I could have lived there. Can you imagine living near all those shoes? And money," she added as an afterthought.

"She can actually smell money," Angel confided to Faith. "Sometimes I hide some in her room. It's amazing to watch."

"Sounds like it," Faith laughed. "Hey, any of you Bronzing it tonight?"

"Actually, I _am_ from out of town, and Gunn promised to show me the Bronze," Gwen answered.

"Great, I was heading over there tonight with my friend. You know, keep an eye on my sister's date."

"Make sure they don't get too friendly," Angel supplied. When she looked at him curiously, he added "I have a sixteen-year-old brother, Connor."

"_Connor_?"


	4. Chapter 3

"So this is the infamous Bronze," Darla looked around the club.

"Yeah," Willow nodded.

"Didn't change at all," Faith noted. She grinned when she saw a familiar face. "Hey, Angel!"

"Faith," Angel walked over to the three girls. Almost immediately his gaze fell on Darla. Faith smiled. She'd had a feeling the two would like each other. He was more Darla's type than hers, at least. Leaving the two, she pulled Willow to an empty table.

"So, how're you and Oz doing?"

"Um, I'm not with Oz anymore," Willow fidgeted. "I'm with...someone else now."

"Wicked," Faith smiled at the redhead. "Who is he and what's he look like?"

"Actually...she's not a he. She's a she," Willow answered with a nervous smile.

"What's her name?" Faith asked casually, realizing how long she'd been gone.

"Tara," Willow replied, no longer nervous now that it was out. "I met her after Oz left."

"When do I get to meet her?" Faith finished her drink.

"Tomorrow, I think."

"Great." They stopped talking when Angel and Darla came to the table. "Angel, this is Willow. Wils, Angel."

"Hi," Willow's eyes widened. "I know you from psychology!"

"I thought you looked familiar," Angel admitted. "How're you getting through it?"

"Just barely."

0o0o0o

"So, what'd you think of GQ?" Faith asked Darla, following a passing car with her eyes for a moment.

"GQ? Hmm, Angel? Well, God's not usually so generous," Darla answered. "The last time I met a guy that good-looking he was a total jerk."

"Who, Steve the drummer?" Faith teased. "For some reason I can't pick a decent guy for myself, but I have great taste when it comes to my friends."

"Obviously. That Angel...yummy," Darla's eyes glazed over. Faith rolled her eyes as both girls became silent. The flaxen-haired girl absently followed Faith, stopping in surprise when she realized she was in a cemetary. "Faye...what the HELL?"

"I used to come here to think," Faith explained, sitting on a thick headstone and pulling out a cigarette.

"Morbid much? Spot me a smoke," Darla caught the unlit cigarette and metal lighter Faith tossed her. "Why do you need to think?"

"You have to ask?" the brunette held back a sigh. Darla nodded in sympathy.

"Don't worry about it," she comforted her friend. "With you back, Spike'll realize you're way better than Slutty."

"Slutty?"

"Sorry. _Buffy_."

"Yeah, I'm the slutty one in the family," Faith said with mock offence.

"Long live the slut...now I feel like an idiot."

"Join the club."

"Honey, you're not an idiot," Darla gave her a reassuring hug. "If anything, you're better than me. If my sister had taken the man of my dreams, I'd totally steal him from her."

"Good thing I never dated the man of your dreams," Faith managed to joke.

"I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

"Kinky."

"Not like that," Darla protested, though she cracked a smile when she realized Faith was giggling at her own half-assed joke. _So long as Faye feels better_, she thought.

0o0o0o

"What're you doing down here, Pixie?" Darla asked, not looking up from painting her toe nails. Dawn slipped from her hiding place on the basement steps.

"How'd you know I was there?" she asked, her tone half-accusatory. Darla merely smiled from her bed. After some quick thinking, Joyce had fixed up the basement into a more than passable guest room for the young blonde. Which meant Faith (and Dawn) spent most of the time downstairs with her. "Wow, you're good at that. Could you do mine?"

"Sure," Darla patted the space of bed in front of her. Dawn practically hopped up and watched while Darla painted her toe nails dark blue.

"Why do you call me 'Pixie?" Dawn asked absently. "Not that I mind or anything-I like it a lot-"

"Calm down," the older girl chuckled. "I saw Tinkerbell on your shirt the first time I saw you."

"Oh, I thought it was became I'm little or something."

"You're young, but you're my height," Darla snorted. "Hell if I'm going to call you little."

"Really? Everyone calls me little," Dawn said softly.

"Well, I don't," Darla finished one set of toe nails and started the other. "Unless you want me to."

"No!"

"Didn't think so. So, you and Connor..."

"What about him?" Dawn asked innocently. Darla gave her a look at said she saw right through the act.

"Spill." Dawn blushed slightly as she 'spilled'.

0o0o0o

"Could you call Darla and Dawn to dinner?" Joyce asked Buffy. "Faith's with Anya and Xander tonight."

"Sure, Mom," Buffy smiled and stood up from her seat in front of the counter. She stopped on the first basement step when she heard the two girls' conversation.

"And then, he totally kissed me," Dawn giggled.

"Way better than my first date," Darla sounded approving. "And the boy sounds cuter too."

"I know. But's no where near as good as Connor. I love hi-" Dawn broke off mid sentence.

"Love? Already?" Darla was skeptical.

"You think I'm too young?" Dawn was slightly angry at that idea.

"No," Darla sssured her. "It just, I wouldn't have fallen in love so fast. But, Connor does sound like a sweetheart."

"He so is," the younger girl gushed. Buffy cleared her throat, and both girls looked up, wondering how long she'd been there.

"Dinner's ready," Buffy said. Darla followed Dawn up the stairs behind Buffy.

"Smells good," Dawn told Joyce.

"Thanks honey," her mother gave her a smile. "So, Darla," Joyce started, "Where are you from?"

"L.A.," the blonde answered. "Well, originally Virginia, but we moved when I was four."

"Huh," Buffy couldn't be less interested.

"How did you meet Faith?"

"Our dads are friends," Darla said matter-of-factly.

"Your not Holland's daughter, are you?"

"You knew him?"

"Slightly," Joyce held back a pitying look. If the girl was anything like her father, she'd be offended at the very idea of pity. "I knew he had a daughter, but I thought Katherine took you with her when she went to South America."

"Nope," Darla shook her head. "Her boyfriend didn't like me, thank God."

"Oh," Joyce wasn't sure what to say.

0o0o0o

Faith shrugged on her coat. "Cold, luv?" she turned to see Spike standing behind her. With a smirk he caught up to her. "What's the matter, Faye? You look like someone killed your best friend."

"Nope, so far, all friends are living," she didn't even glance at him, thinking idly that both Darla and Spike had given her the same nickname. "So, you and Buffy. Planning on marrying her?"

"Well, I plan on marrying the girl of my dreams," Spike answered. Faith's hopes fell the short height they'd managed to rise. She didn't notice him give her a sidelong glance.

"Lucky girl," the brunette muttered under her breath. "Still write poetry?"

"Hey, what'd I tell you about talking about that?" Spike asked in a mock-gruff voice.

"To tell everyone," Faith teased. He gave her a half-smile.

"And I'll tell everyone how much you like _Passions_," he threatened playfully.

"Screw you."

"I wouldn't say no if you did." Faith caught her breath and looked sharply at him.

"What about B?" she asked.

"It'll have to be our little secret then, won't it?" he smirked. Without thinking, Faith kissed him. She started to pull back, but he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss. When the kiss finally ended, Faith rested her head on his shoulder.

"Damn," she breathed. She'd waited way too long for this.

"Not so bad yourself, luv," he smirked again. Faith's head suddenly shot up and she pushed herself away from him.

"Buffy!" the thought of her sister's reaction if she knew what had happened filled her mind. "What about Buffy?"

"Bloody hell," Spike hung his head.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey guys," Buffy kissed Spike as he walked in the door, followed by Faith.

"Hey, pet," Spike murmured absently. Buffy frowned slightly and glanced at Faith. The brunette's eyes were downcast.

"What's the matter with you?" the blonde asked. Faith started as if she'd just realized where she was. "You and Spike didn't do anything, did you?" she added jokingly.

"Hi, B," she replied easily. Buffy didn't notice the lightning-quick flash of dismayed surprise that went through her sister's eyes at her joke. "I'm gonna go see how Darla's doing," she added, wanting out of the room and awkardness between her and Spike.

"Hey, Faye how was-" Darla cut herself off as Faith practically ran down the basement steps. "What's the matter?'

"Sh," Faith put a finger to her lips and glanced at the basement door. After making sure Buffy was nowhere near the door, she settled onto Darla's bed. "Me and Spike, we...we _kissed_," she whispered the last part, her eyes trained on the door.

"You what?" Darla looked at the brunette in shock.

"I kissed him," Faith kept her voice low, still staring at the door. "And then he kissed me."

"You finally got him, good girl," Darla smiled approvingly.

"No, bad, bad girl."

"Well, ok, if that's what turns him on," the flaxen-haired girl was a little confused.

"No! Not like that. I wanted him, but _single_, not dating my_ sister_!" Darla nodded sympathetically. Personally, she wouldn't have any trouble stealing a guy from Buffy, but Faith was far more loyal to family than she was.

"So, how'd you and Faith end up walking here together?" Buffy asked, hiding her jealousy.

"Met her on the walk here," Spike answered, still absently.

"Oh, so what did you talk about?"

"Huh? Oh, we talked about you."

"Me?" the shorter blonde had a hard time believing that one.

"Yeah," Spike nodded, deciding to go with the edited version of the walk. "She was wondering about you and Scott."

"Oh, ok," Buffy smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Maybe she was just over-reacting, and there was nothing to worry about between him and her sister. "I didn't know you were coming tonight. I mean, since I'm going to Willow's."

"The bit wanted me to come and watch a movie with her," he answered.

"If I knew I would've told Willow another time," she pouted.

"Don't worry, pet, you can make it up to me tomorrow," he smirked. She laughed and kissed him again.

0o0o0o

Faith swaggered into the family room, looking for Dawn. "Hey, Dawnie, wh-" she stopped when she saw Dawn asleep on the couch, beside "Spike?"

"Hey, luv," he greeted her with a low voice, so the younger girl next to him wouldn't wake up.

"Hey," Faith mentally shook out all the thoughts his voice had inspired in her. _No! He's Buffy's...you had your chance. Forget it. Forget the kiss._ "What're you doing, still here?"

"Bit wanted me to watch the movie," he gestured at the television.

"Oh," Faith stood a few feet away from him, unsure of what to do. Her mind was telling her to leave, but physically, she was ready to jump his bones. "Um, so about before-"

"Can't stop thinking about it either?" he chuckled softly. She mutely shook her head. "Good, I was worried I was the only one."

"What do we do now?"

"Haven't the faintest idea, luv," he admitted. Faith nodded and shifted on her feet. If this got any more awkard, she was going to have to hit something. Both started when Dawn woke up.

"Hey, Faith," she smiled groggily.

"Hey, Dawnie," Faith attempted smile. "How's the movie?"

"I fell alseep, what does that tell you?" Dawn shrugged, then yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night Spike, night Faith." She gave Spike a hug and headed to her room.

"Guess I should go," Spike stood up.

"See you later," Faith watched him leave silently. She didn't notice Darla walk up behind her as he shut the door.

"You've got it bad," her friend observed.

"Back off," Faith snapped before turning around and going to her room. Darla watched her before turning back to the front door. If it killed her, she was getting those two together. It had to be less annoying than this. Then she sighed. Whatever she did, she was going to have to put it off, in favor of a date with Angel. Realizing this would be a good way to get Faith to talk, she followed the brunette upstairs.

"Faye, you mind if I borrow some clothes for my date?" she asked as if nothing had happened. Faith nodded mutely. Looking through the closet, Darla pulled out a black, short dress with spaghetti straps. "And here I thought all your clothes were slutty," she said teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, because Faith grinned inspite of herself.

"Nope, I got some normal clothes. Hank used to make me get them for his business dinners," she explained. "They should fit you," she added, as Darla held it up against her frame. The skirt barely reached her knees.

"Wow, this'll actually cover my ass."

"Shut up," Faith said good-naturedly. Darla gave her a mock glare before slipping the dress on. It fit her almost perfectly.

"Damn, Faye, I can keep this? It's cute."

"Not like I'm gonna wear it again," Faith grinned.

"Now that I got the dress," Darla started carefully, "I think you need to talk to Spike."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Faith crossed her arms over her chest.

"Faye, if you don't talk to him, I'll tell Buffy," Darla threatened, hoping it would work.

"Fine, I'll talk to him next I see him," Faith's arms fell to her sides in defeat. Darla hugged her.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 5

Spike gave the three teenaged girls their drinks. Giggling, they walked to the tables, throwing him glances over his shoulders. Smirking, he shook his head.

"I'll have a coke," a female voice pulled his attention. He grinned at the voice's owner, who was smiling at him.

"Not planning on driving, luv?" he asked.

"Nope," Darla shook her head. "I didn't know you were a bartender."

"Got the job a few months ago," he shrugged.

"Why, the manager a female?" she teased. "Anyway, what about Buffy?"

"The bints here know I'm taken."

"Doesn't seem to stop them," she observed as another pair of giggling and scantily clad girls asked for drinks.

"So long as I get paid," he smirked.

"Man-whore."

"Whore."

"Faye told you?" Darla asked mockingly.

"Yup, tod me all about your little stint as an exotic dancer," Spike joked. Darla chuckled. No wonder Faith liked him as much as she did.

"Speaking of Faith, she told me about your little kiss," Darla raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell Buffy?" he asked.

"Why not? She could use the reality check," she muttered. "But what about you two?"

"I'm not going to tell her," Spike sounded as if he was talking to a two-year-old.

"Not Buffy, you idiot," she rolled her eyes. "You and Faith."

"I dunno, pet," he answered honestly.

"You should ask her out," she advised. "Forget about Slutty-I mean Buffy."

"Pet, I'm not sure that's the best idea," he frowned slightly.

"Just to talk about it. You two have one more awkard silence and I'll lose it."

"Fine," he lowered his head in defeat.

"Don't look so upset about it," she admonished it. "Faith's a sweet, sexy girl."

" 'Sexy'?" Spike raised his eyebrow. "Something you need to tell me about her?"

"Shut up, perv."

0o0o0o

"Why are we here again?" Faith asked awkardly. Spike shrugged.

"Something about Darla and our awkard silences."

"She got you too?" Faith asked, looking down at her meal. After a second she looked back up to see him nod. "Um, how do you feel about...it?"

"How do you think, luv?" he asked, tilting his head to study her.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That...head thing you do," she gestured helplessly.

"Why not?" he smirked. It grew when she squirmed. _Faith can squirm?_

"You know what, screw it. Darla's right, to hell with Buffy," she reached over the table and pulled him to her. After kissing him hard, she let him go and leaned back against her seat. "God, I've wanted to do that for so long. What?" she added when Spike looked at her strangely.

"Nothing, luv," he suddenly smirked again before imitating what Faith had done a few seconds ago.

"Wanna go back to the Desoto?" she asked slyly. He matched it.

"Waiter! We need the check!"

0o0o0o

"See ya later, luv," Spike promised. Faith grinned before kissing him.

"You bet your ass you are," she replied, pulling away from him reluctantly.

"How was it?" Darla accosted the brunette the minute she walked in her room. Faith held a finger to her lips and shut the door after making sure Buffy's room was empty. "Well?"

"You're a genius."

"I could've told you that. So, you two together now?"

"Yeah, I think," Faith looked slightly confused. "I mean, we made out, and then we practically did it in his car, and he asked me out again...but he didn't say he'd break up with B."

"Did he mention her at all?" Darla asked.

"No."

"Then don't worry about it. Next time you guys are out, ask him about it," the blonde advised. Faith nodded.

"Good idea. Let's go see if there's any ice cream in the freezer," she changed subjects so quickly Darla couldn't see the connection.

"So long as Buffy's not there."

Luckily, Buffy wasn't, only Joyce and Dawn. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Faith asked.

"I'm having a sleep-over on Friday," Dawn replied excitedly. "Mom's helping me plan it."

"Sounds like fun," Darla glanced at Faith. When the brunette nodded, she slid into the seat next to the mother and daughter.

"So, what are you two girls up to?" Joyce asked.

"I decided to move out," Faith announced. "I just need a job."

"I could probably find both of you jobs at the gallery," Joyce offered.

"I was going to check with my cousin with she knows any jobs I could take first," Darla shook her head.

"What about you, Faith?" Joyce looked at her older daughter.

"Sounds good to me," Faith shrugged.

0o0o0o

"All right, Dawn," Darla turned to the younger girl. Dawn stopped wrestling with her seatbelt. "My cousin's a little bit...out there."

"She can't be that bad," the brunette shrugged. "Look at my sisters."

"Just...don't be too shocked." Dawn wondered what this cousin was actually like. She was half expecting a crazy old lady to answer the door. She was surprised when a normal-looking, if slightly too thin, girl with raven hair and clothed completely in black opened the door.

"Darla!" the dark-haired girl wrapped her cousin in a hug.

"Hi, Dru," Darla hugged her back. "How've you been?" she asked, while Drusilla invited them inside the house.

"You know, same as always." Drusilla noticed Dawn was staring at her. "Hi."

"Hi," Dawn suddenly seemed to realize something. "I knew you looked familiar. You're a model, right?"

"Yeah," Drusilla shrugged.

"Speaking of, Dru, you know anybody hiring?" Darla asked. "You know, so I could get an apartment?"

"I have some room if you need it," Dru offered. "My other roommates moved out."

"How much room do you have?" Darla was interested inspite of herself.

"I had two roommates," Dru answered. "It's not huge, but it's not too small."

"Have you ever tried combining a little bit of all the cereals you have?" Dawn asked randomly, walking in from the kitchen.

"A few times," Dru nodded. "You ever have a peanut butter and ham sandwich?"

"I knew I wasn't the only one who liked it!"


	7. Chapter 6

Buffy studied Spike's face. The entire date, he'd been distant. "Spike, you ok?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, pet," he smiled reassuringly. "You like the restuarant?"

"I love it!" she gushed, not wanting to think anything was wrong.

"Thought you would," he nodded, finally eating his meal. Buffy wondered if Faith had something to do with this.

"And the movie was funny," she added. He nodded again. If Faith did have anything to do with this, she was _so_ going to pay.

0o0o0o

"Faith!" Drusilla hugged the other dark-haired girl tightly, then turned to the blonde. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Dru," Faith returned the hug. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Dru smiled. "Sunnydale's really not that bad, Faith. I like it."

"I thought you quit the drugs," Faith quipped. The raven-haired girl gave a light chuckle.

Darla and Faith started when they heard a high-pitched bark, followed by a tiny brown and white puppy with big ears. "This is Miss Edith, my _Papillon_," Dru added serenely. Faith dared a glance at Darla.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Darla returned the look while Dru cuddled the puppy.

"Miss Edith was at the dog groomer's then," Dru answered primly. "You don't mind her, do you?"

"Don't worry, I like dogs," Faith bent down to pet the dog's head. Darla just shrugged. "What's a _Papillon_?"

"A tiny dog breed. It's French for 'butterfly ears'," Drusilla explained. "If she doesn't bother you, then let's get you moved in."

After a few hours all the boxes had been transported to the right rooms, and the girls were taking a break in the family room. Drusilla and Faith were sitting on the floor, playing with Miss Edith, while Darla rested on the couch.

"What's his name?" Dru asked Faith as they rolled a small ball between them, followed eagerly by the dog.

"Who's name?"

"Your boyfriend's," Dru rolled his eyes. "You're way too happy to be single."

"You're single."

"That doesn't count," Dru waved it off. "Why don't you just tell me his name?"

"Because she feels all guilty about it," Darla didn't even look up her magazine. "He's dating her sister."

"Sounds naughty," the raven-haired girl giggled. "Naughty-boy."

"That's what I thought," the blonde smiled. "His name's Spike."

"My William?" Dru suddenly stared intensely at Faith. When the brunette nodded, a little worried, she broke into a smile. "Good. I never liked Buffy. Made my William stop spending time with me," she added angrily.

"Told you not to worry about it," Darla told Faith.

"I guess," Faith was still uncertain. "But she _is _my sister. It just seems wrong."

"This coming from the girl who shoplifted."

"Shut up," the brunette said good-naturedly.

"Whatever happened to 'want, take, have,'?" Drusilla asked. When Faith shrugged, she added, "Honey, Does it feel wrong?"

"No," Faith admitted.

"Then go for it. Or, rather, him."

0o0o0o

Faith grinned when Spike handed her a small box. "What, a present?"

"Got it for your birthday," he admitted, "but I didn't know where you were in L.A., so..."

"You so rock," she gave him a tight hug before opening it. The box contained a zippo lighter like Spike's but with a fancy 'F' engraved on it. "I know I said this already, but you rock!"

"Figured you'd like it," he smirked, leaning into his seat.

"I love it," she corrected him, leaning over her food to study the lighter in the restaurant's low hanging light. Spike had brought her to a restaurant he knew none of the others would see them, being both out of town and somewhat classy. "Got you a present for your birthday, but it's somewhere in all the boxes."

"Don't worry 'bout it, luv," he shook his head. "I got ideas for how you can make it up to me," he added suggestively. Faith mirrored his smirk.

"Really? And what are those ideas, exactly?" Spike opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off

by the waiter. After the waiter left, Spike was going to pick up where they left off, but he noticed Faith was staring at her food.

"What's the matter, luv?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and tried to smile convincingly.

"Buffy?" She nodded silently. He sighed. She smiled again.

"Don't worry about it," she was almost overly casual . "I met a friend of yours, goes by Drusilla."

"Dru?"

0o0o0o

"Hey, Mom," Faith breezed through the Summer's door. Joyce smiled at her, though it seemed off to the brunette. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Joyce sighed. "Spike broke up with Buffy, and she's been moping ever since." Faith felt a mixture of sadness and sympathy for her sister, and joy that Spike was finally hers. Quickly hiding the joy, she managed a sympathetic expression.

"She must be hurt," she murmured. "Should I go upstairs and-?"

"No," her mother shook her head. "I think it would be best to leave her alone for now." Faith nodded, keeping her expression thoughtful. "It was just, so sudden," Joyce sighed again. "They seemed so happy."

"Things change," Faith tried to comfort her. "Some guy I dated in L.A. dumped me almost out of nowhere. She'll heal." Her last sentence had the opposite effect than she'd hoped.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry I let your father take you," Joyce all but cried on her shoulder. _Dammit,_ Faith re-thought her comfort strategy. "I wasn't even there for you when a boy broke your heart."

"It's all right, Mom, really. I made two great friends out there, and it really wasn't that bad," she hugged Joyce. "I did miss you and Dawnie, though."

"And Buffy?" Joyce didn't press it when Faith didn't answer. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too, Mom."


	8. Chapter 7

Faith stepped quietly into the house she now shared with Darla and Drusilla. Wondering if Drusilla was taking a nap, as she usually did in the afternoons, she crept to the kitchen. Miss Edith jumped all over her until she gave the dog a small treat. "You're lucky I like dogs," she muttered to Miss Edith. The small dog gave her a look of disdain, as though to say _who cares?_ Faith shook her head, and leaving the dog, stalked to her bedroom.

"Hey, Faye," Darla was lounging on her bed. "I'm bored, mind if I hang here for a bit?"

"Spike broke up with Buffy," Faith said randomly.

"Really?" Darla looked slightly skeptical for a second, then gave her friend a grin. "When'd he tell you?"

"He didn't," Faith shook her head. "When I went, you know, just now, Buffy was all upset about it."

"Why didn't he tell you?" Darla asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he wanted to tell me at the right time?" Faith suggested.

"I suppose so." Suddenly she smiled again. "Yeah, that's got to be it," she said reassuringly.

"I'll ask him next time we have a date, anyway."

0o0o0o

Buffy followed Willow into the Bronze with a sigh. The redhead had managed to convince her to the club, but Buffy was starting to regret it. _Too many memories_, she thought sadly, slipping between groups and couples. She stopped when she saw a familiar blonde. _Oh, crap_, she ducked behind a pole quickly, hoping Spike hadn't seen her. After a couple of seconds she decided he hadn't seen her and slipped through the crowd. This time, though, she kept her eyes on Spike. He was teaching that girl-Darla-how to play pool. Buffy's eyes narrowed when he rested his arm on her shoulders. _Slut!_ Well, at least now she knew what happened. Darla must have seduced him or something. _Why else would he leave me?_

Meanwhile, Spike was talking to Darla. "All right, pet, you got the idea?"

"I think so," the girl nodded. "Now, can you swing me a free drink?"

"Sorry, pet," he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"I hate you," she tossed her head.

"I think I'll live," he replied.

"So, you broke it off with Buffy?"

"Yep. Faye tell ya?"

"Best part of being best friends," she joked. "So, how about you _buy_ me a drink?"

"Hmm..." Spike looked thoughtful for a minute. "No. Just buy your own."

"I don't have any money," she confessed. He rolled his eyes and gave an irritated sigh.

"Guess I'll have to buy you a drink then."

"No wonder Faye likes you so much," Darla said sarcastically. He smirked again.

"Just figure that out, pet?"

0o0o0o

"Hey B," Faith looked wonderingly at Buffy's angry expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think I know why Spike broke up with me," Buffy said calmly. Faith nearly dropped her soda.

"Yeah? Why?" she asked, careful to keep her voice steady.

"Because Darla managed to seduce him or something," Buffy exclaimed. Faith's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?"

"Yup," Buffy nodded. "I saw them at the Bronze, all flirty. He even bought her a drink!"

"B, are you sure-"  
"I'm positive!"

"B," Faith tried again. "I don't think that happened."

"_You_ didn't see them. _I_ did."

"But I'm pretty sure they're not-"

"Why else would Spike break up with me?" Buffy demanded. Faith remained silent. "She must have done _something_!"

"B, I think you need to rest," Faith shook her head. Getting up from her seat on the Summers porch she started to walk away. She stopped and looked back at Buffy. "Maybe you should get a new boyfriend or something."

Buffy didn't reply, just watched Faith walk away.

0o0o0o

Darla strolled through the park, glancing around at the trees. There was enough moon light for her to see her way through. After a few minutes she came across a parked car. Rolling her eyse, she started to ingore it, until she realized who was inside.

"Oh, my God! Pixie?" Darla stood beside the passenger side window. Dawn pulled away from Connor, her eyes wide.

"Darla?" she asked meekly.

"You got it, Pixie. Out of the car," the older girl commanded. Dawn nodded, before giving Connor a peck on the cheek.

"See you later," she whispered. He nodded and watched her get out of the car. Dawn started walking in the direction of the Summers house. Darla glanced at Connor before following the brunette.

"Hey, Pixie," Darla finally caught up to the taller girl.

"Hey," Dawn replied roughly. Darla sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, I bet you're all pissed off at me, right?" Darla asked. Dawn looked at her in surprise. No one, besides Connor and her friends, ever cussed in front of her. "But trust me, you don't want to get caught parked by a cop."

"You ever get caught?" Dawn asked, intrigued inspite of herself.

"Once," Darla nodded. "Got grounded for a week, ruining Holland's reputation like that," she laughed bitterly. "Anyway, you _are_ still a virgin?"

"Yes," Dawn said indignantly.

"Hey, calm down. If you get caught like that, don't expect everyone to think you're a saint. People always assume the worse about others. Especially teen age boys."

"Connor's not like that," Dawn argued. "He wouldn't tell anyone I was easy."

"Pixie, I was your age when I gave it up. The guy promised he wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't really care, or believe him, but the next thing I knew I was being hit on by every boy he hung out with. Got a rep for being a slut."

"Ar-are you?"

"I'm not sure," Darla replied thoughtfully. "I mean, I'm no virgin. But I don't sleep with every guy who hits on me. I'm just easy, how's that?" Dawn looked at her in shock. "Pixie, ever hear of honesty?"

"I'm honest," Dawn was indignant again.

"Then do you really want to lose it in a car?"

"I wasn't going to go all the way," Dawn answered testily. Darla gave her a look and she faltered. "I mean, I wasn't planning on it."

"Neither was I. I just didn't stop, and there you go." Dawn thought about it.

"You don't think Connor was just-"

"No," the flaxen-haired girl shook her head. "I'm sure he wasn't planning it. It might no have even happenend. But your first time should be special. Got that, Pixie?"

"Yeah," Dawn finally smiled. Suddenly her eyes widened. "You won't tell my mom, or Faith and Buffy, will you?"

"Well, I'll tell Faith, and Connor's brother, but that's it."

"Just don't tell Mom, or Spike," Dawn pleaded. "Spike will kill him!"

"Fine, I'll swear them to secrecy," Darla teased.


	9. Chapter 8

"So, B thinks you broke up with her for Darla," Faith told Spike. The two were stretched out on the couch in Spike's apartment he shared with his friend, Clem. She turned so she was facing him.

"Darla?" Spike chuckled. "Where'd she get that from?"

"She saw you guys on a 'date' at the Bronze," Faith explained, a small smile touching her lips. "And she convinced herself that Darla's to blame."

"So, do we convince her that's not it?" he asked, running his hand up and down her back lazily.

"I dunno," Faith replied, snuggling against his chest. "Darla doesn't care if B doesn't like her."

"She wouldn't," Spike smirked. "All right, then. I'm dating Darla."

"No, you're dating me," Faith corrected him with a kiss.

"Got that right, luv," he returned it. "What do ya say we make up for lost time?"

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

0o0o0o

"What do you mean, my brother was parked?" Angel gaped at Darla.

"What does it sound like?" she asked, irritated. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. "They didn't do anything, I don't think they were going to do anything, and I made sure nothing would happen. Does that make everything clear?"

"It's just," Angel shook his head. "I'm a little surprised, that's all."

Darla nodded. "I understand. And I got an idea to make you forget all about it," she leaned over the table and pulled him into a long kiss.

"Hello, Darla," a guy Angel didn't know walked up to them. Darla pulled away from Angel quickly, her eyes on the stranger.

"Lindsey?" she asked quietly. Angel frowned, looking at the expression on Darla's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd check up on my girl," Lindsey replied. _Who the hell names their male son 'Lindsey'?_ Angel wondered. Lindsey suddenly realized Angel was there. "Hello," he gave the taller man the once-over.

"Hey," Angel replied stoically. He didn't like this guy. At all. Lindsey gave him a barely perceptible nod and turned back to Darla.

"I told you, Lindsey, it's over," Darla said firmly. "Go away."

"Come on, Darla, you know we're in love," he said, a smirk on his face.

"I don't think she is," Angel corrected him coldly. Lindsey glared at him before stalking away. Darla sighed in relief.

"Thanks for getting rid of him," she gratefully. Angel nodded.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged. "Turned stalker after I dumped him," she added. He nodded again.

0o0o0o

"Buffy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Willow asked. She was sitting in the driver's seat of Joyce's car, being the only requirement to borrow it. Buffy sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, I would do it myself, but I can't drive," Buffy stared out the window.

"But, this is getting, well, stalkerish," Willow said.

"I just want to see what Darla's doing to seduce Spike," Buffy shrugged. "Is that so wrong?"

"Kind of," the redhead replied. Buffy shot her a look, before looking back at Spike's apartment. After a few minutes Spike finally left the building on his motorcycle. Willow sighed and started to follow him. She couldn't shake off the feeling something really bad was going to happen. Spike stopped in front of the gallery.

"What's he doing here?" Buffy wondered. "Mom's not even there." A few seconds later he walked back out, his arm around a girl's waist. Her dark hair obscured her face. "Who the hell's that?"

Willow started feeling even worse, especially when Spike kissed the girl. "I guess it wasn't Darla, then," the redhead tried to comfort her friend.

"She looks familiar, but I can't place her," Buffy murmured, narrowing her eyes. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Willow desperately wanted to leave.

"Wait a second...is that..." Buffy's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God, that's Faith." Willow's stomach dropped. This was even worse than she'd thought.

Meanwhile, Spike and Faith were engrossed in a liplock, unaware of Buffy shooting them venemous looks. Willow wished she was somewhere else.

"Maybe we should go...somewhere else," Willow decided, driving past the couple, who fortunately didn't notice them, still busy playing tonsil hockey.

"Oh, God, I can't believe Faith would just- I mean..." the coffee Buffy was drinking wasn't helping any.

"Buffy, calm down," Willow tried to figure out the best way to fix this. "Maybe, maybe that wasn't Faith. Maybe it was just some girl who looked like her. Did you even get a good look at her face? I didn't."

"I guess you could be right," Buffy conceded. Willow bit her lip, but didn't say anything. She had a feeling she'd managed to make this even worse.


	10. Chapter 9

Faith led Drusilla through the Summers' back door into the kitchen. "Are there going to be lots of little girls?" Dru asked.

"Probably, but unless you wanted to die a painful, annoying death, don't call them little where they can hear you," Faith grinned. Dru smiled and followed her into the living room. Inside, Dawn was chatting with Janice, Alonna, and Connor. "Hey, Dawnie, happy birthday."

"Faith!" Dawn looked up from her seat on the couch. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Yeah," Drusilla nodded and held out the medium-sized present. "Where do I put it?"

"I'll show you," Janice offered, leading the older girl into the family room. Faith raised an eyebrow at Dawn and Connor's entwined hands. The two slid away from each other almost instantly, making her chuckle. They knew Darla had told her about their little date. _Good_, she decided, sitting in a chair across from them. She looked up when Xander and Anya walked in, followed by guy around their ages.

"Hello, Faith," Anya nodded to her before looking at Dawn. "I'm going to put away your present now."

"Faith, this is Riley," Xander inrtoduced the taller guy. She nodded, wondering why Xander looked so nervous. Then it hit her. He was trying to set her up. _Crap!_

"Hi," Riley offered his hand. She shook it reluctantly.

"Hey,"she replied.

0o0o0o

Faith watched as Spike's eyes darted from her to Riley. "Hello, luv, who's your friend?" he asked casually.

"Spike, this is Riley." Riley studied Spike the way the bleached blonde was studying him. _Crap-crap-crap!_

"All right, time for the birthday cake," Joyce announced later, interrupting a glaring contest. Spike managed to pull Faith into the now deserted hallway while the others disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, Faithie, I'll get you a soda. I think I love you," Spike mocked Riley. "Come on, luv, you really want that boy?"

"No, I want this boy," she pulled him to her by his duster. He smirked and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. Tara McClay, Willow's girlfriend, was watching them with a small smile. "Hey, Tara," Faith tried to sound non-chalant.

"Hi, Faith," Tara continued to smile. Spike glanced sheepishly at Faith, who was watching the other girl. "So, helping Spike with a cramp?"

"Uh, yeah?" Faith shrugged. _Sure, why not?_ Tara nodded, still smiling. She walked away slowly. The pair looked at each other and Spike backed up, giving Faith room to move. "We've gotta be more careful, that could've been..."

"Buffy," Spike finished. Faith closed her eyes and dropped her head onto his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her. She muttered something against his shirt. "What was that, luv?"

"Time to go back to the party."

"Hey, Spike," Tara seemed as though she had been waiting at him at the table. "Faith help you with the cramp, or is it still giving you trouble?" her eyes were laughing.

"Bothering me just a bit, pet," he decided to go along with the joke.

"Try some ice," Drusilla put in, a smile lighting up her face. She knew exactly what they were talking about. Tara gave the raven-haired girl a grin. Spike rolled his eyes. Just what he needed.

0o0o0o

"Wow, that's very...interesting," Faith held back a yawn with difficulty and wondered what Xander and Anya were thinking when they picked out Riley. He was too bland for her taste. Pretending to listen to his stories about life on the farm, her mind started to wander to Spike. And what she was going to do to him the moment they got back to his place. She was snapped out of her daydream when Dawn squealed, having opened her and Drusilla's present.

"Oh, my God!" Dawn stared wide-eyed at the leather jacket in her hands. Faith sent a grin at Drusilla. The taller girl watched Dawn, amused at her reaction. She'd known the jacket was was a good idea-she _had_ modeled it a week ago-but she hadn't expected this. Shrugging it off, she accepted the hug Dawn gave her.

"Told you she'd love it," Faith whispered to her. Drusilla smiled, and played with a bracelet on her wrist. Faith raised an eyebrow. Dru only did that when she was stressed. Which then led to her more illegal activities. "You all right?"

"Hmm?...Oh, I'm fine," Dru shrugged, giving her a faint smile. Faith was far from convinced, however, and made a mental note to talk to Darla about it later. Drusilla stood up and excused herself before walking gracefully out the room. Faith considered following her, but stayed when Spike followed Drusilla instead. She settled back in her seat, thinking that if they were really as close as they seemed when Spike came over to the house, than he'd be able to handle it.

0o0o0o

"You all right, pet?" Spike cornered Drusilla on the back porch. She nodded silently, still playing with her bracelet. "You sure, Dru?"

"Just a little stressed," she reassured him.

"Dru," he still sounded worried. She smiled softly and touched his arm. _It's nice having others worry about you_, she reflected.

"Don't worry, Will," she said. "I'm clean." Spike nodded, then rested his head on her shoulder. She automatically reached up and stroked his neck.

"Why'd we stop hanging out again?" Spike asked, closing his eyes.

"Because Buffy didn't like me," she reminded him.

"Right," Spike was silent for a second. "Forgive me for that, pet?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she replied, knowing he was smiling though she couldn't see it. Looking up, she saw Darla and a tall man walking up to the house. _Must be Angel_, she realized idly, remembering Faith and Darla telling her about him. Darla grinned at her two friends, Spike, oblivious to the couple, his eyes still closed, muttered something against Drusilla's dark hair.

"Nice, Spike," Darla chuckled. Spike's eyes fluttered open, and he smirked at the girl, finally lifting his head from Drusilla's shoulder.

"Hey, pet, didn't know you were coming."

"Wasn't going to, but Angel wanted to," she looked up shyly at her boyfriend. Drusilla arched an eyebrow. _Darla, shy?_ It was as mind-boggling as seeing Faith and Spike cuddling on the couch. Faith was right, there_ was _something about this town. It did something to people. _Although it wasn't a bad something_, Drusilla had to admit. In fact, she'd never seen Faith or Darla happier. "By, the way, Angel, this is Spike, Faith's boyfriend, and Drusilla, my cousin," Darla added.

"Hi," Angel held out his hand. Drusilla shook it, followed by Spike.

"Hey, mate," Spike gave Angel an appraising look. Angel returned it, not sure if he should trust the guy or not. He decided Spike was ok when Darla hugged the bleached blonde. Suddenly she turned back to Angel.

"And don't say anything about him dating Faith, or anything, all right," she told him. Angel nodded, not quite sure why he wasn't supposed to. Before he could ask, Darla was pulling him to the door. "Come on, Connor and Dawn are inside." Angel looked over his shoulder to see Drusilla and Spike following slowly. Wondering what their relationship was, he turned to smile at Darla. She returned it, moving closer to him.

Darla, for her part, was glowing. Earlier Angel had given her a claddagh ring. She couldn't help fiddling with it, grinning whenever she thought of what Angel had told her when he gave it to her. Immediately slipping it onto her left hand, heart pointed inward, a smile curving her lips. Refusing to let go his hand, she kept her fingers intertwined in his. "Hey, Faith," she greeted her friend, her eyes brilliant. Faith shared a grin with Drusilla at Darla's jubilant expression. Neither had seen the flaxen-haired girl so happy.

"Hey," Faith nodded. Darla raised an eyebrow at Riley, but wisely said nothing about it.

"Darla!" Dawn run up to the older, if shorter girl, excitedly, holding up the jacket Dru and Faith had given her. "Check this out. Isn't awesome?"

"It's sexy as hell," Darla agreed. She held out a small box. "Got you something, Pixie." Dawn undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a thin chain with a gold-colored Tinkerbell pendant.

"Thanks," Dawn hugged Darla. "I _love_ it!"

"Thought you'd like it," Darla chuckled.

0o0o0o

Spike managed to get Faith upstairs and into her old bedroom. "You know how much I miss sneaking in here, luv?" he asked rhetorically. Faith gave a low laugh, remembering how he would climb in through the window and then they would spend the entire night talking and watching late night programs on her small television.

"That was fun," she agreed, memories of wistfully wishing he would just kiss her, or have ideas other than friendship, returning as well.

"You know what I always wanted to do?" he asked, his hands settling on her hips and turning her so her back was directly in front of the door.

"Hmm...What?" Faith asked tauntingly. Finally! It took a few years, but she was finally get what she'd wished for ever since Spike had moved into Sunnydale. She pouted when he didn't immediately do anything, knowing he was a sucker for pouting.

Ignoring her pout, though it was hard, her bottom lip just begged to be nibbled and...shaking his head mentally, Spike let a smirk curl his lips. No, he was going to do this exactly how he'd imagined the first time he'd stayed over. True, it was the adolescent fantasy of a thirteen-year-old boy, and he hadn't really gotten that far, but that wasn't the point. He could improv after that. Hell, he already had ideas about the improv part...Returning to the present, he pinned the brunette against the door. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Well?" Faith asked in a tone that implied he was torturing her. And not in a good way. He chuckled and buried his face in her hair.

"Gonna have to wait, a few minutes. About this time your sis interrupted, something about clothes," he teased. Knowing Faith was getting impatient, he moved down to her lips hungrily. Moving down to her neck and shoulders, he worked his hands down her body, making her moan against his mouth. Faith tangled one of her hands in his hair, worried he might stop again.

"Faith, you in here?" Xander's voice rang through the door. Groaning in frustration, Spike just barely pulled away.

"I'm going to kill the whelp," he muttered. Silently agreeing, Faith pushed him off her, hoping she didn't look as though she had just been fooling around. Running a hand through her hair, she slipped into the hallway, almost crashing into Xander.

"Faith, there you are," he grinned, not noticing how annoyed she looked. "Riley's been looking for you."

"Great," Faith somehow managed not to roll her eyes until his back was turned. Trying not to gag, she ran through several ideas of how to kill Riley. _Maybe I could tape him talking and make him listen to himself. Bore him to death with his own stories._ Laughing inwardly at the idea, she suddenlt realized that Xander was looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry, what?"

"How do you like him so far?" Xander repeated, misinterpreting the earlier look on her face, when she'd been thinking about Spike instead of listening to Riley.

"He's...I've never met anyone like him," Faith answered honestly. _Thank God, otherwise I would've killed myself_.

"Great," Xander gave her a goofy grin.


	11. Chapter 10

Drusilla wandered into the Expresso Pump absently, intent on the book in her hands. Finally closing it, she ordered a cappucino and sat down at one of the empty tables, returning to the story almost immediately. She was so lost in the plot, she didn't hear Tara walk in and sit on the other side of the table.

"Hi," Tara smiled when Drusilla finally noticed she was there.

"Hello," the raven-haired girl mirrored the smile. "Not to be rude, but did you want something?"

Tara shook her head. "I just wanted to talk," she explained. "I can't with Buffy and Xander, they're always on Willow's side. And Anya's always on Xander's side."

"Talk about what?" Dru set aside her book. She knew the look in the blonde's eyes. She remembered feeling like that when she found the love of her life with someone else. "Willow's cheating on you?"

"It's not the first time, but still," Tara lowered her head. Suddenly Dru felt a pang of guilt for encouraging Faith to steal Spike from Buffy. Shaking away the thought, she took a sip of her drink before talking.

"It'll be all right," Dru reassured her. Tara shook her head again.

"No, it won't. She's done it before. First it was Kennedy. Then Veruca. Now it's some girl called Lilah," Tara fell silent for a few seconds. "I'm tired of it. Every time this happens she promises it will never happen again, and then I catch her again. But I don't want to leave her...ex-exactly." Tara's look went from angry, to sad, to confused.

"It's a horrible cycle," Drusilla nodded, memories still running through her head. "You just got to break out of it. Which can be incredibly hard."

0o0o0o

Darla moaned, feeling Angel's fingers work their way up and down, hitting just the right places. "Hm, Angel, you're amazing," she murmured softly, her eyes closing.

"Thanks," Angel chuckled at her expression. Darla was way different than any other girl he had been with.

"Where'd you learn to give a foot massage like that?" she asked, opening her eyes and kissing him.

"Lots of practice," he answered cryptically.

"I bet," she smiled, her lips only an inch away from his. He could smell her deceptively sweet perfume making her smell like sweet peas. "What else have you had a lot of practice doing?" Angel started to kiss her when his cell phone ring. Cursing under his breath, he glanced at the caller id. "Can't you ignore it?" she asked with a pout. "Pretty please?"

"Sorry, it's Connor," he shook his head. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder. Then, realizing this wasn't too bad, she started kissing his neck. "He_-ey_ Connor," Angel tried to concentrate on his brother, but Darla would have none of that. Moving up from his neck to his ear, she smiled when she heard him have trouble keeping his voice steady. "Sure, I'll pick you up at ten...nine, right, nine. all right, bye." Switching off the phone, he tossed it the other side of the room before turning back to the flaxen-haired girl. She grinned at the hungry look in his eyes. "I was busy," he pointed out.

"And?" she noticed his voice had gotten huskier, and he didn't sound mad at all.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," he growled out.

"Promise?" she purred.

"Promise."

0o0o0o

Faith sighed as she flopped down onto her bed. Both Darla and Drusilla were out leaving the house to her. Pulling out a magazine she'd been meaning to read, and a small container of licorice, she settled in for a long, quiet night.

She didn't notice Spike in the doorway, leaning against the post, a smirk curling his lips. Stalking towards her, he stopped just a few feet away. Running his eyes over her body, he could see the top half of a tattoo just above her pants. Raising an eyebrow-how had he not seen it already?-he dropped a hand onto her lower back, chuckling when she jumped. "Hey, luv."

"Don't do that," she slapped his arm playfully, rolling onto her back. "Thought you were working."

"Would you rather I go to work?" he asked, dropping to his knees so they were the same height. Turning to her side, she ran a hand through his hair.

"No," she answered.

"You sure, 'cause I could always go ask for overtime," he teased.

"You do that and I'll dump your ass," she informed him, smiling when he gave her a hurt look.

"You wouldn't dump me, would you?" he asked in a mock-sad voice.

"Never," she promised.

"Good," he kissed her. "So, about that Riley bloke..."

"Oh, God," Faith rolled her eyes. "If I ever have to hear him talk about growing up in Iowa again, I'll make myself deaf."

"So, you don't like him?"

"Hell no!" Faith shook her head vigorously. "I never want to see him again."

"I love you," he smirked, kissing her again.

"Love you too," she smiled against his lips, before pulling him into another kiss.

0o0o0o

"Thanks for listening," Tara suddenly turned shy. Drusilla waved it off.

"Don't worry, I went through the same thing," she gave the other girl's hand a squeeze. Tara gave her a smile before leaving. Drusilla watched her go, thinking heavily. At first she wondered at Buffy and Xander could being so unfeeling. Faith _had_ mentioned that those three were prone to caring about and believing each other then others. It was one reason Faith and Spike hadn't told either of the two. She could understand Anya being loyal to her fiancee. Sighing she turned from thoughts of the main Scoobies to her lover from two years ago. The sting had gone from most of the memories, but she knew she would probably never get over it. Especially the last time.

_Walking through the college hallway to the dorm she shared with her love, she played with the key chain in her hands. A smile lit up her features, and she knew she must be glowing. Everything had been going perfectly. Silently opening the door-she had a tendency to be quiet-she slipped into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was going on in her bed, unnoticed by its two occupants. The love of her life was roughly kissing some girl she had never seen before, hands all over the unknown's body. Choking back sob, Drusilla stared wide-eyed at the sight before her. Shocked, though, considering their history together, she shouldn't have been, she felt her heart breaking again. A small, heart-broken whimper escaped her, but still she went unnoticed, the other two still wrapped up in each other. Finally, unable to take it any longer, she fled the room, tears streaming down her face._

Shaking away the memories, Dru stood up, abandoning her half finished coffee. She hoped it wouldn't be as hard for Tara as it had been for her. _But when is breaking up ever easy?_ she thought mournfully.

0o0o0o

Buffy sipped her drink through the straw, staring intently at something Xander couldn't see.

"You all right, Buff?" he asked, a little worried. Buffy still hadn't been able to let go of Spike breaking up with her. Not that _that_ was what he was worried about-when Scott had cheated on her it took her over a month to let it go-she seemed convinced that no male would break up with her voluntarily-but she had been far intense than usual.

"I'm fine," she smiled wanly, finally looking at him. "It's just been a long week. So," she changed the subject, "how does Riley like Faith?"

"He really likes her," Xander smiled. "He was thinking about heading over to her place tomorrow."

"Good for her," Buffy nodded. _Why the hell would _he_ like _her_? He seemed smarter than that._

"Anyway, can you believe the wedding's only two days away?" Xander suddenly seemed incredibly nervous. "I _am_ doing the right thing, right?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Yeah, right," Xander was still uncertain.

"Don't worry, Xander," Buffy gave him an encouraging smile. "You guys love each other. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah..."


	12. Chapter 11

Faith woke up, though at first she wasn't sure why. Everything was quiet, including Miss Edith, which was nothing short of a miracle. Spike was still sound asleep, his arms tight around her frame. Nothing had moved since they'd fallen asleep on the couch. The only difference was the television had been turned off, though the blame for that probably belonged to Drusilla, and, according to the sky outside the window, it was no longer night, but morning. Giving up on finding what had woken her, and ready to go back to sleep, she heard it. Someone was knocking at the front door a few feet away. Managing to extricate herself from Spike's arms without waking him, she walked to the door and opened it. Cursing at herself mentally when she saw who it was, she somehow assumed a passive look, completely at odds with the murderous thoughts going through her mind.

"Hi, Faith," Riley smiled, having absolutely no idea what he'd broken up. "I was in the neighborhood and thought you'd like to get a drink."

"What? What time is it?"

"Nearly one'o'clock," he answered. "Late night?"

"_Passions_ marathon," she shrugged. _And if you tell anyone, I'll..._ the thought was cut off when she heard Spike stir on the couch. "Hey, dude, I'm busy right now, but maybe, all right?"

"Sure," Riley nodded.

"Great, see ya later," she made herself wait until he was back in the car before shutting the door and turning to Spike. He had gone from laying to sitting on the couch, his eyes trained on her, a light smirk brushing his lips.

"Crewcut here for his lit'le Faithie?"

"Shut up, Blondie," she warned him. A teasing light flashed into his eyes. She groaned inwardly. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Oh, what's the matter, Faithie? Don't you want to get some soda-pop with your boyfriend?"

"Shut up," she repeated.

"What's the matter, Faithie? The big bad punk hurt your feelings?"

_Big bad punk?_ Faith arched an eyebrow. _I'll give you big bad punk._ "My heart expands, 'tis grown a bulge in it, inspired by your beauty, effulgent."

"Truce," Spike held up his hands. She laughed and pulled him up.

"C'mon," she pulled him up. "We gotta get ready for the wedding."

"I don' want to," he groaned.

"You have to."

"Can't we just give Anya extra money?"

"No."

0o0o0o

Looking around the reception, Spike leaned against the wall. He'd managed to grab a dance from Faith, but then Riley, Xander, and a whole other bunch of idiots had pulled her to dance with them. Glancing around the room, a light smirk touched his lips when he saw Drusilla and Tara. Tara had invited Drusilla to the wedding-as a friend, she had assured the raven-haired girl. Spike chuckled. For all the talking the two girls had been doing, Tara still didn't know that much about Dru. Shaking his head, his eyes landed on Darla. She looked totally out of place, and was fidgeting with her ring, looking around nervously. Walking over to her, he gave her a friendly smile.

"You all right, pet?"

"I'm fine," she returned the smile. "Just...out of place."

"Feeling's mutual," he replied. She gave a short laugh.

"Thought you'd be right at home. This is your best friend's wedding, after all."

Spike shrugged. "Doesn't mean I have t' enjoy it."

"I'll give you that." Neither saw the glares Buffy was giving them from acroos the room. Beside her, Willow was sending Drusilla equally dark looks, which the other girl was ignoring.

In fact, Drusilla was now asking Tara if she wanted to dance. Tara, apparently delighted, said yes and followed her to the dance floor. _What was Tara thinking?_ the redhead thought to herself. _It's not like we're broken up or anything. And I explained about Lilah._ So what was the blonde doing? She looked as if she was having fun. Fun! With that gothic, Victorian dress wearing slut! Taking a few deep breathes to calm herself down, Willow tore her gaze away from the two girls. This time her gaze landed on Spike and Darla talking to each other. _Maybe Buffy was right about them being together_ she mused. But, Buffy tended to come up with crackpot ideas that were proved completely wrong, so she didn't dwell on the possiblity that long.

Drusilla, meanwhile, was having a great time. She loved weddings as a rule, and Xander and Anya's wedding had been particularly good. Not just because she'd been the one to catch the bride's bouquet-though that _was_ one of her favorite parts-but usually she spent it alone, and this time she had Tara. The blonde had repeatedly told her it wasn't a date, but Dru knew better. It was a date, and she couldn't be happier about it. Although, she should probably mention to Tara why Faith had absolutely no fears about Drusilla and Spike ever hooking up behind her back. Actually, Drusilla had always wondered why Buffy hadn't liked her to spend time with the other Brit. Surely the short blonde knew that Dru was into girls. Of course, Buffy was a bit possessive, who knew what went on in that head of hers. Well, if Tara hadn't figured it out, she was going to spell it out. In BIG letters.

"Faith," Anya hugged the brunette happily. "I'm so...I'm married! I'm Mrs. Xander Harris!"

"Congrats, Ahn," Faith held back a laugh at Anya's excitement. "You look amazing in that dress," she added sincerely.

"Thanks," the smile on Anya's face couldn't get bigger. "I can't believe I'm married!" she squealed.

"And just think about the homeymoon."

"And all the orgasms," Anya's voice took on a dream-like quality. "Xander, we have to go to the honeymoon hotel!" Laughing as soon as Anya left to find her husband, Faith turned to find Spike. She contemplated asking her own man for orgasms, but with Buffy so nearby that probably wasn't a good idea. _Oh, what the hell_, she decided. Let them find out. Then maybe Xander could get Riley to back off before she actually did kill the idiot. Though, she'd probably be doing the world a favor, she thought.

"Hey, babe," she kissed him. When he looked at her in surprise, she smiled. "I figure Buffy can kiss my ass."

"I thought that was my job," he sounded offended, but the laughter in his eyes betrayed him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into another kiss. Rolling her eyes, Darla started to head over to the bar. She bit back a gasp when she saw who was already there. Holding up her head haughtily-there was no _way_ he was ever going to see her weak-_again_ she thought with a slight pang-she walked over to the bar, completely ignoring him.

"Hello, Darla," he greeted her congenially. She didn't answer, and behaved as though he didn't exist. "What do you say to dinner?" he wouldn't take the hint.

"Lindsey, leave," she stated calmly, with more than a hint of threat in her tone. Walking away before he could reply, she somehow found herself at Buffy and Willow's table. Buffy's eyes had widened when Faith had placed a light kiss on Spike's lips, and after Spike had responded enthusiastically her jaw had fallen open. Holding back a snort-at least the annoying blonde had finally got what she deserved-Darla twisted the claddagh ring around her finger. She wanted Angel. Lindsey had shaken her up, and she needed comforting, which she wasn't going to get from Faith or Drusilla. Not that she minded, they were busy with their own love lives. Falling into a seat, she let out a sigh. She sighed again when Lindsey sat in the seat next to hers. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You don't mean that," he shook his head.

"Yes, I do," she stated forcefully. "Go away. Now."

"Come on, sweetie," he smiled at her. "I missed you so much. I know you missed me too."

"Which is why I left you. And moved to a different city to get away from you. You're right, I _did_ miss you," she ended sarcastically.

"Don't be like that," he reached for her cheek and she flinched away. "I love you."

"No, Lindsey, you don't," she shook her head and stood up. "You love the idea of being in love. And with me, for some reason. But it's never happening again." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the building. Stopping outside the door, she pulled herself together. Pulling out her cellphone, she dialed Angel's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Angel," she breathed his name. "Honey, could you come pick me up?"

_"Is everything all right?"_

"I'm...fine. Just, please come."

0o0o0o

Angel was worried the minute he heard Darla's voice. She didn't sound "fine" to him. Deciding not to press the issue, he excused himself from his group.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

"You better be," Cordelia attempted to sound threatening through a mouthful of pizza, making Doyle and Gunn snigger. Nodding, and unable to keep a smile off his own face, he left the two couples.

When he pulled the car up to Darla a few minutes later, she slipped inside silently.

"Everything ok?" he asked, not liking her troubled expression.

"Lindsey," she answered stoically. He nodded, understanding her reluctance to mention the Texan. After she'd explained the relationship she'd had with Linsdey, he had dutifully refrained from returning to the topic, much to her relief. Calming down, whether it was the growing distance between her and Lindsey or the fact that Angel was with her, she glanced at him. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No," he shook his head. "Actually, this is a good chance for you to meet my friends."

"Really?" she looked at him in surprise. "You really want me to meet them?"

"Why is this a surprise?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered.

"If you don't want to-"

"No! No, I want to."

Darla followed Angel shyly to a table in the pizza parlour. The table contained two couples laughing over a joke they'd just missed.

"Hey, guys," Angel sat down after pulling a chair from an empty table nearby for Darla. "This is-"

"The infamous Darla," the girl with red streaks in her hair grinned. "Hey, I'm Gwen."

"Hi," the flaxen-haired girl smiled. "You don't mind that I'm here, do you?"

"Of course not," the guy on the other side replied with an Irish accent. Darla's smile grew inspite of herself.


	13. Chapter 12

Buffy stabbed moodily at her food. Faith, on the other side of the table, was looking both worried and entertained. Dawn, opposite her mother, tried to watch both older girls at the same time, with the results making her look as though she was at a tennis match. Joyce, sitting at the head of the table, finally set down her glass with a thud that made all three of her daughters look up at her.

"Would someone like to tell me why my two oldest daughters are glaring knives at each other?" Joyce asked. "And why my youngest looks like she's at Disneyland?" she added with a rueful smile.

"Buffy found out Faith's dating Spike," Dawn answered, looking gleeful as Buffy's face darkened.

"What?" Joyce was shocked.

"Yeah, my _sister_ stole my _boyfriend_," Buffy spat out.

"Faith, you didn't-" Joyce looked at the brunette, slightly disappointed. She had always known the two older girls had never gotten along, but she didn't think either would hurt the other like that.

"I didn't mean to," Faith defended herself. And she really hadn't. She hadn't given any thought to stealing him until that kiss. And even then, she hadn't really thought about it. It just happened.

"Yeah, right," Buffy sniffed. _You probably had it all planned out before you even got here!_

"Look, B, I'm serious, it just...happened. But, I know a guy you'd love," Faith tried to pawn Riley off on her sister. They were made for each other. Buffy snorted and resumed glaring at her food.

0o0o0o

Spike glanced up at Drusilla then back at his cards. She mimicked him, both unsure if the other was bluffing. Finally they both put down their cards.

"I win!" Dru grinned.

"You cheated," he accused. Taking no offence, Dru smiled wickedly and pulled the coin-shaped plastic towards herself.

"So did you." Shrugging Spike leaned back in his chair, stretching.

"Trying to turn me on?"

"If it works."

"Sorry," Dru shrugged, smirking. "You know I don't swing that way. But, if I did, you'd be my prince."

"Your prince?" Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. "And you'd be my dark princess."

"Aww," she handed him one of the coins. "Here. For being all sweet and cute."

"What, I'm a manwhore now?"

"Yes," she pulled a completely serious expression. "You're the ma-" she broke off in laughter. "Oh, God, Spike, I missed you," her sigh was full of laughter. "It's so quiet when you're not around."

"Don't worry, luv, never leaving you again," he promised.

"Even if you've got Faith and I'm with Tara?"

" 'Course, luv."

"Good," Dru smiled with satisfaction, kissing his forehead. "You would've been a great brother."

"Thanks?" he was slightly unsure how to take that.

"It;s a good thing, trust me," she reassured him. Standing up, she walked into the kitchen, smiling when he followed her. "We have some buffalo wings in the fridge if you're hungry."

After helping himself to the wings, he looked at Drusilla. "You keep an eye on Faith when you go to L.A., yeah?"

"Faith's not going anywhere," she answered. When he gave her the puppy dog eyes, she relented with a sigh. "I'll watch her, but she's really not going to cheat on you or anything."

"I know," he nodded. "Just got a bad feeling."

"I promise to keep an eye on her then," Dru was a firm believer in mysticism. It probably didn't help that she occasionally had a 'vision', as she called them. Mostly vague dreams that she decided were prophetic. The others went along with it, figuring that Dru's superstitious nature didn't hurt anyone. So if Spike said he had a bad feeling, she saw no harm in following it. Her own feelings about things usually proved astute. So why shouldn't she believe his? "I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Thanks."

0o0o0o

Spike groaned in annoyance as someone knocked at his apartment door. He was tempted to pretend he wasn't home, laying comfortably-for once-on his lumpy couch, _Passions_ playing on the television set. All he needed was a certain brunette, and it'd be perfect.

Except for that damned knocking.

"Spike! I know you're there!" A familiar voice came through the door. Buffy's voice.

Well, now he definitely wasn't about to open the door.

"Dammit, Spike, open the door!" Buffy was pissed. By the sound of her voice, incredibly pissed. No way was he getting up to be yelled at by his ex. He nearly slapped himself when Buffy slammed open the door, spare key in her hand. _Dammit!_ Why'd he given her the bloody key anyway? _Oh, yeah..._

"Spike, we need to talk," Buffy stated.

"We did this part already," he replied, still sprawled on the couch. "Remember?"

"No, Spike, you talked. I didn't. This time, I get to talk. How long were we broken up before you went after my sister?"

"...What?" he looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"How long were we broken up before you went after my sister?" she repeated firmly.

"Why?" he asked, refusing to look at her.

"Spike!"

"I dunno...a few days?" he answered hesitantly.

"Spike," she knew he was lying. He finally looked at her. "Tell me the truth. Please."

"A few days before..." he mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"Before what?"

"Before we broke up," he muttered. Her eyes widened.

"You cheated on me!"

"You asked," he shot back. He winced when Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "Look, pet, it wasn't planned or anything, it just happened."

"That's what she said," Buffy said quietly.

" 'm sorry." He was sincere. Completely sincere. Which made it harder for her to hate him.

"I hate you."

"Don't blame you," he shrugged. "It wasn't Faith's fault, though."

"Right," Buffy snorted.

"It wasn't," he insisted. Noting the disbelieving look on the shorter blonde's face, he gave up with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Did I do something?"

"No, luv," he reassured her. "It hadn't nothing to do with you."

"Well, obviously." She winced when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Forgive me, pet?"

"I don't know. Give me time?"

" 'Course."

"Thanks," she leaned against the back of the couch, resting against Spike's shoulder. He rested his arm loosely over her shoulders. "You know, if I'd ever caught you in a position with another girl, I'd have lost it," she confided. Spike chuckled.

"I know."

Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing Faith. "Hey, guys. what'd I miss?" the brunette didn't even acknowledge the other two's closeness, surprising Buffy. Striding over to the couch, she sat on Spike's other side. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she smiled at the two.

"Nothing much, luv," he replied, returning her smile. Buffy looked at the couple and impulsively decided something.

"Spike, I totally forgive you. Both of you. But, guys, if you break up, I'm going to be pissed."

"Really?" Faith's look of amazement turned to one of pleasure. "Thanks, B."

"Thanks Goldilocks," Spike adopted his old nickname for the girl. She smiled.

"Just don't break up," she repeated.

0o0o0o

"Nothing bad happened in L.A.," Drusilla informed Spike, sitting close to Tara. The blonde was sipping quietly at a smoothie.

"I bet," he rolled his eyes. "It happened it here. Well, it wasn't too bad," he reflected. "Buffy wanted to talk," he added when Dru and Tara's expressions betrayed their confusion.

"Oh," Tara understood. She'd broken up with her own girlfriend a few days before.

"What happened?" the raven-haired beauty asked a little too excitedly, her head tilted to the side like Spike did so often, her eyes gleaming with glee.

"She wanted to know how long I've been with Faith."

"What'd you tell her?" she pressed.

"She found about about the whole thing."

"What'd she do?" Dru was inappropriately delighted. Spike couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"She got it over it/"

"That's it?" Dru seemed disappointed. He nodded. She sighed, obviosuly expecting more. For all the guilt she'd felt after remembering her past and convincing Faith to go after Spike, she still enjoyed hearing about Buffy.

"Yes, pet," Spike rolled his eyes. A smile crossed his features as Faith walked over to the booth the trio were sitting in and slid in beside him.

"Hey guys," she nodded to the other two girls and kissed Spike. "Gwen and Gunn are having a thing tomorrow," she informed them. Wanna go?"

"Will there be beer?"

"Duh."

"Well, I know Spike'll be there then," Tara smiled teasingly.

"Very funny, Glinda," Spike growled, but he chuckled anyway.


	14. Chapter 13

Darla checked the lock on her window for the fourth time that night. _Stop being paranoid_, she reprimanded herself. The past week had been perfect: lots of Angel, no Lindsey. Or Buffy, for that matter. The last three days had been particularly good, including lots of time with Angel, his group of friends-_their_ friends, he insisted-and hers.

Problem with that was, it made her think something really bad was going to happen.

Angry with herself-everyone had good weeks, it didn't mean something bad was going to happen-she found herself once again getting up from her seat on her bed to check the window. Forcing her self to remain on the bed, she attempted to return to her book. After about ten minutes of rereading the same sentence, she decided that the next time Lindsey called, she'd get a restraining order. Calming down at the idea, she finally started to get into her book.

She jumped when Faith opened the door and strode in, oblivious to the other girl's surprise.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it too quiet?" Faith asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Way too quiet," Darla agreed whole-heartedly. The quiet had been part of her nervousness. It always made her feel, well, frightened. So she didn't get angry at Faith for her entrance. "Shouldn't Dru's dog be barking?"

"I think Tara took her for the weekend." Faith smiled. "Thank God, huh?"

"Yeah," Darla rolled her eyes. Neither Faith nor Darla liked the small dog, but out of consideration for Drusilla, they pretended to. Not like Miss Edith did.

0o0o0o

"So," Riley managed to catch Faith as she attempted to leave the gallery. "Xander told me about me about you and Spike." Faith's mouth quirked when he said Spike. It sounded like he was confused why she was with a punk.

"Sorry," she managed to sound sincere. "But Buffy's free, and I _know_ you'll like her."

"Yeah," Riley nodded thoughtfully. He had liked the short blonde. She wasn't Faith, but he'd never dated girls like Faith anyway. They were too...wild. Buffy seemed more his speed.

Shaking her head, Faith watched Riley leave, presumably to find Buffy. Turning around, she strode down the street to the Expresso Pump. Holding back a laugh as she Darla behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Expresso Pump," Darla couldn't have been more sarcastic if she tried.

"Hmm, I don't know," Faith teased her friend. "What's in the coffee, exactly?"

"Faith," Darla growled, glaring at the brunette.

"Don't make me call the manager," Faith was enjoying this too much.

"I'll tell Spike about the night-that-never-happened," Darla finally threatened. She grinned with satisfaction when Faith's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because then he'll never shut up about it!"

"Then order your damn drink already." Sighing in defeat, Faith complied and found a seat in the large windows. She didn't notice Darla pale as a figure walked up to the counter.

"I'd like a cappucino," Lindsey said promptly.

Shoving the drink towards him, she barely managed a "please come again," with the manager at her back. Smirking, Lindsey nodded.

"Of course," it was more a promise than anything else. Darla watched him leave, glared at his back. _Mental note: get restraining order._ Lindsey looked back and smiled charmingly. _As soon as possible._ She smiled ingratiatingly to the next customer.

0o0o0o

"I'm so bored," Drusilla complained. Gwen snickered.

"Bored?" Cordelia looked incredulous. "How are you bored?"

The three girls, along with Darla and Faith, were in Gwen and Cordelia's apartment, hanging out. Cordelia was attempting to make Faith's wavy hair straighten, and Gwen and Darla were experimenting with different colored nail polishes. Various edible goodies were in between them, with some magazines and make up supplies. A few bottles of beer were added to the mess, one in Faith's hand.

"Short attention span," Dru answered with a shrug.

"That sucks," Gwen noted.

"You're telling me."

"There! Done," Cordelia pronounced with a smile, producing a hand mirror so Faith could see the finished product. "So? You love it?"

"I love it," Faith repeated sincerely, admiring the effect. Her already dark locks were even darker now, and she looked like her seventeen-year-old self. Probably because she'd straightened her hair a lot that year.

"Bet Spike will love it too," Darla said mischievously.

"Are you seeing him tonight?" Gwen asked suddenly, a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Let me do your make-up," Gwen asked immediately.

"Ok," Faith answered a little hesitantly.

"Great," Gewn tossed back her hair and reached for the eye shadow. "You look seventeen with your hair like that, so I'll go with that."

Within a few minutes, Faith passed for seventeen. _A mature seventeen-year-old_ she thought inwardly with a glance to her chest. Drusilla clapped her hands.

"I want to see my Spikey's face when he sees you," she declared.

0o0o0o

Darla smiled when she saw Angel waiting for her in his car. Striding over, she slid into the passenger seat. "Hey, babe," she smiled when he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Hey," he smiled back. "Have fun?"

"I know I'm not going back home tonight. Faith and Spike? Not so much with the quiet."

"They can't wait until another night?"

"Not after what Gwen and Cordy did to her," Darla smirked.

"Want to spend the night with me?"

"That would be perfect," she leaned onto his shoulder and side. Tightening her grip on his hand, she smiled when she felt him chuckle. "My dear boy."

"_Boy_?"

"Deal with it." She smirked again. "Or prove you're not a _boy_. Take your pick."

"Hmm, so many choices," Angel glanced at Darla for as long as he dared to look away from the road.

"Did you just make a joke?" she teased. "Must be the end of the world."

"Very funny," he pretended to be annoyed.

"Aren't I?"

"How should I know if I don't have a sense of humor?" Darla rolled her eyes when Angel pulled a mock-offended look.

"Dork," she called him affectionately.

"Yet you love me anyway."

"That's only because you're cute enough to get away with it."

"Lucky me."

"Well, you do have _me_," Darla joked.

"That's what I meant." She smiled softly and snuggled against his shoulder. He bent his head to hear what she murmurred against his jacket, but couldn't make out the words. "What was that?"

"I love you," she repeated so he could hear. And she did, too. That was what surprised her. After living with her father, the biggest workaholic in L.A., and her mother, she'd decided that love was something that didn't really exist. And the boys she'd gone out with had done nothing but confirm her theory: love was nothing more than hormones and lust. But Angel was different. He actually _cared_ about her. She finally understood what Drusilla meant when she talked about being in love. It _was_ a good feeling.


End file.
